narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique
Flight Technique So, based on what it does, it seems to me that the "flight technique" is probably an application of this. What say ye?--Cerez365™ 13:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd rather not speculate.--''Deva '' 14:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, although I like the logic, seeing how Gaara's sand can already levitate through his manipulation anyway, I don't believe we have enough evidence to make such an assertion. Blackstar1 (talk) 14:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed, though it makes sense, we should probably wait. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I dont think that this technique is result of Flying Technique, but I think that Onoki used it to transport Turtle island. Because the island wasnt "flying", but was "carried" by Anoki, as seen that Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were able to fly without constant direct contact with Onoki. --VolteMetalic (talk) 11:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't need constant direct contact with the user though. When he used the flight technique he touched them once and that was it, they didn't need to stay in contact with him. As for him carrying the Island Turtle that's a bit of a stretch with his size and bad back that got thrown out when Mū tackled him. It's more feasible that he was merely guiding the turtle else it would've gone its own merry little way.--Cerez365™ 12:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I find it more likely that it will end up being a Dust Release tech. since only Mu and Onoki have been shown to known it. Skitts (talk) 15:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) People or Objects? does this technique only affect objects? i think not cause onoki used the advanced version of this technuique (doton: chou keijugan no jutsu) to carry the island turtle back to kumogakure. and the island turtle is a living being. i think the wording of this article needs to be change. what do you all think? (talk) 17:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :The turtle or a person would still be an 'object' in this case. Though "target" would be a better choice of word.--Cerez365™ 17:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Flight Technique - Revisited So, in the latest chapter, when Onoki uses it on A Kabuto has a flashback to when his clay clone was punched by a flying Onoki and it was a weak punch. He notes that this technique decreases physical strength as well as making people/objects lighter, but at that point Onoki was solely using the flight technique - is that enough evidence to link these two techniques together? Igaram (talk) 17:51, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :While I believe that the reason Onoki can fly is because of this Earth Release technique, that still doesn't explain how he can propel himself in the air, nor how those who he grants flight can do the same. This chapter made the connection undeniable, but still left it unexplained. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::But if the connection is undeniable, does it matter if it can't be explained via real-world physics? The connection between the two abilities has been outright shown now, with them working in very similar ways (both reducing physical strength but increasing maneuverability) and Kabuto seeing this technique and instantly thinking of Onoki flying. I think it'd be safe to merge the two articles. Igaram (talk) 23:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Obviously we have to wait for either an explanation in a future chapter or for the databook that might explain it, its blatantly clear that the two techniques are linked and should be mentioned in the trivia, but I think its too early for us to merge the pages.--Vmejia (talk) 23:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::We should add that we think they're the same technique O.o? I think we can just wait full stop.--Cerez365™ 23:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) In a matter of reviving this discussion, here's my two cents. After Kabuto's statements over this technique it's quite clear that these two are the same...combined with the fact that his earth-weight altering techniques require physical contact as seen with his bodyguards and the Island Turtle. As the matter of propulsion mentioned by Omnibender, it's a simple matter since a ninja's 101 is moulding chakra for higher jumps or moving on water, Onoki would have easily adapted this for flight purposes. In any way Kabuto's statements make it clear that they are the same technique and he's not known for making mistakes or his lack of knowledge in the ninjutsu area. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :@Darksusanoo Did you miss the fact that Kabuto was incorrect about this technique? He thought Onoki's punch was weak because Onoki was apparently using this technique while flying to up his speed. Thus, he assumed A's punch would be weak as well when he was doing the same to A, which wasn't true. Skitts (talk) 22:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you notice Kabuto thougth A was going after Madara, not Mu which led to said remark? Now given A's vast physical prowess, plus the size and strength difference between Mu an A, even in a weakend state A is more than capable of punching the living daylight off him. Kabuto assumed that A was going after the much stronger, Susanoo-clad Madara, which lead to the remark that A's punch would not affect him. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) wait, if we add flight technique and light rock technique together wouldnt we also have to add muu asa user of it, seeing as to how oonoki was muu's student and flew in the same fashion as oonoki? (talk) 22:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :If we can this discussion straight pretty much...Darksusanoo (talk) 23:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer a more enticed discussion instead of having this subject tip-toed like many others...Darksusanoo (talk) 03:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) punching kabuto? wasn't the first time this was used was when he punched kabuto ?--Asian711 (talk) 18:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :It might be. We don't have enough to say for a fact that this is the technique Onoki uses to be able to fly. It could account for him becoming lighter than air, but not him speeding up and changing directions. If we it is confirmed though, the technique's debut will probably to change to the first time we saw Onoki flying, which is way back in the Five Kage summit. Omnibender - Talk - 18:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Madara in anime Madara used this technique when he defeated B, Guy, and Gyuki in the anime right before using the Wood Dragon on Naruto did he not? Besides, being a Wood Release user he automatically has access to Earth Release too. We also saw him using the Earth Release Hiding Like a Mole when he stabbed Tsunade so shouldn't we list him as a user under anime only?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:14, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Obito and Madara I believe Obito and Madara would have used this technique exclusively in the anime Obito used if I'm not mistaken in episode 348, while he was inside of Tobi, and Madara used the technique in episode 362.--YasakaMagatama (talk) 11:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. Madara and Obito not yet were Ten-Tails Jinchūriki. Then, the only technique that make fly, is the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 14:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Sometimes, characters "fly" for theatrical purposes. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:38, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::But they really fly, unlike Pain when he has used Shinra Tensei to crush Konoha. They fly and had moved in the air... → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 14:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Madara was shown flying or at least jumping very long distances in the manga too.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::You are agree in add Madara and Obito as user of this technique? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 18:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, Madara was shown falling from the sky several times both in the manga and anime with no explanation, so I guess.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :But and the Obito?--YasakaMagatama (talk) 13:14, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't dig the theatrical purposes excuse at all. This ain't Matrix we are talking about.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:54, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::No. On episode 348 of Part II, Obito flies and moves in the air inside Tobi and later this, he use Wood Release. Isn't visual effect. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 01:31, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No. While I understand theatrics — anyone who watches anime and doesn't understan this should probably pick up knitting or something. I have never been a fan of matching techniques to what people seemingly do in the series. There is no precedent to add them to a technique only three Iwagakre Kage have used.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:22, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :But they moved in the air. Is anime-only scene. Both two used Earth Release, then this technique isn't impossible for them. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 02:39, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::In chapter 543 (and the corresponding anime episode), A not only unrealistically maneuvers in the air, but also appears to hover for a short while, yet nobody claims he is capable of flight, it's just assumed to be dramatic effect, unrealistic physics, etc. I'd argue that what A did in that instance is more indicative of flight than what Obito does in that episode. Assuming not only that he can fly, but that he is using this (as of now) Tsuchikage-specific technique is a big leap to make. Madara's case is a bit wierder though, since there are even sound effects added to imply he is hovering. Perhaps it's the same anime-only Deva Path flight ability Pain used in the infamous episode 167.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:17, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::We are talking about super skilled Uchiha who can both use Earth Release and copy techniques with their Sharingan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) In 348, it either could be Obito or Tobi using the technique. Neither can be added as we dont know who's tecnique it is. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:08, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Obito was in full control of their movements. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 14:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Obito being in control of both their movements doesnt mean Tobi cant use a tecnique, espcially when this tecnique doesnt require handseals. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Six Paths Flight Don't Six Paths Senjutsu users simply use this technique?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:38, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::The mode itself apparently gives the ability to fly, otherwise, it wouldn't have been mentioned as "Six Paths Flight".--Omojuze (talk) 17:40, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Apparently it doesn't, since Naruto had to figure it out first. Also some say he is seen flying in The Last without the mode. I just wonder why the flight is assumed to be separate from the known flight technique, which is an application of this. Unless I'm mistaken, the description for Six Path Senjutsu says that it makes one omniscient about chakra or so. So I find it more likely that Naruto simply figured out this technique thanks to the mode.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't remember Naruto flying during the movie. I doubt that he "figured it out", and, Tenseigan Chakra Mode also grants flight, so why can't Six Paths Sage Technique grant it too? I would agree with you, but Kakashi clearly said "six paths flight", meaning it came from a Rikudo Technique. If he flew in the movie, he should be added, but only as movie-only, but, again, I don't seem to remember him flying, only propulsing with his rasengan during the end.--Omojuze (talk) 17:55, February 4, 2015 (UTC) The databook says that users of the Six Paths Senjutsu gain the ability to fly. It has nothing to do with this. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:13, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :It does? Cool then.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Other users? Aside from having Six Paths Senjutsu chakra, this is the only known technique that allows someone to fly. So shouldn't Kaguya, Obito, Madara and Nagato be added to this as they all have Earth Release and have demonstrated the flying aspect of this technique or does a Flight Technique article need to be created for these other users? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:01, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :No, not everything they do needs an article. A simple mention on their respective pages is enough in this case. -- KotoTalk Page- 20:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::So shouldn't we do the same for Ishikawa and Mū and mention it on there articles that they can fly or did the fourth databook say that they are users of this technique? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't believe the DB specifically featured any of them as users. However, they'd be users of this technique, having known there is a direct line of mentorship between them. Madara, Nagato, and Obito have very sketchy situations which, as you can read above, are very debatable. It's best to leave the more far fetched assumptions out of it. -- KotoTalk Page- 04:48, March 10, 2015 (UTC)